1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of displaying movement recognizable standby state, a method of showing recognizable movement, a method of displaying movement recognizing process, and a program storage medium, and more particularly, is preferably applicable to a notebook personal computer (hereafter referred to as a notebook PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook PC is composed of a display means such as a liquid crystal display and an input means for inputting commands and characters, such as a keyboard and a mouse so as to execute predetermined processes according to commands entered by key operations and to display the execution results on the display means.
In addition, as the input means other than a keyboard and a mouse, some recent notebook PCs each has a rotating controller of a predetermined shape, that is, a jog dial, sticking out a bit from a side of the notebook PC, so that instructions such as selection of a menu item and determination of a command can be inputted by turning and pressing the jog dial.
By the way, as for such a notebook PC, while a command is inputted by directly operating the input means such as a keyboard, a mouse or a jog dial, on a predetermined active window screen, the active window screen does not necessarily show a user of which input means is effective and that the input means is on standby for the user's input operation. As a result, a problem occurs that it is unfriendly and not easy to use for the user who is unaccustomed to the computer.
Further, such a notebook PC has a problem in that, in the case where a menu item is selected by rotating the jog dial, a user cannot recognize which direction is effective, a right-and left direction or an up-and-down direction, until the user actually manipulates the jog dial.
Furthermore, in such a notebook PC, while it is proposed to photograph a user using an externally connected camera and automatically input a command according to the user's movement, in addition to the above-mentioned keyboard, the mouse and the jog dial, there is a not-friendly and not-easy-to-use problem because when the user inputs a different command by mistake, he/she cannot know what movement brings about the wrong recognition.